


Have Fighter Jet, Will Travel

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [151]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fighter Jet, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pine Branch, Polyamory, Rubber Duck, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Nick head up to the mountains to spend the weekend with Heimdall. Have fighter jet, will travel.





	Have Fighter Jet, Will Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted Pine branch, Rubber duck, Fighter jet.

Darcy pushed aside a pine branch and finally got a glimpse of Heimdall.

He set his sword against a nearby tree and held out his arms for her, which was a smart thing to do, because she was already running at him.

He caught and held her tight as he twirled her around, and she let out a peal of laughter at both the spinning feeling and at the elation she felt it being in his presence again.

"Nick'll be along in a minute,” she told him. “He's just parking the fighter jet."

"'Parking the fighter jet?'" Heimdall repeated.

"Yeah," Darcy replied. "Have fighter jet, will travel to exotic locales to meet up with sexy Asgardian boyfriend." She paused to think about it for a moment. "I guess if you want I could say he's 'doing post-flight checks,' but 'parking the fighter jet' sounds better, I think."

Heimdall must have agreed (or maybe it was the fact that they hadn't seen each other in months), because he kissed her.

"What did I miss?" Darcy heard Nick ask several minutes later.

"Some A+ kissing," Darcy told him, as she stumbled back from Heimdall. "You're gonna wanna get in on this."

Nick smiled and tugged Darcy close as he stepped up to greet Heimdall.

"Yes," Darcy said, nodding as she watched them. "A++. Would kiss again."

When Heimdall turned to pick his sword back up Nick said, "I brought you something."

Darcy looped her arm through Heimdall's and he began to lead them back toward the cabin.

But she had to stop and gape when Nick handed Heimdall a rubber duck.

"Oh my god; are you kidding me?!" she gasped.

"Not even at all," Nick said.

"We chose this place specifically for its private hot springs," Heimdall told her.

"But..." Darcy began with a grin. "I didn't pack a swimsuit."

"I don't think there'll be any need for one," Nick said, and Heimdall laughed. 

Darcy threw her arms around Nick in a quick hug, then bestowed the same on Heimdall. "You guys are amazing; I love you both so much!"

"Shall we?" Heimdall asked, offering his arm to her again.

"We so totally shall," she replied, tugging Nick over to hook her arm through his. "This is going to be the best weekend ever!"

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172832572698/have-fighter-jet-will-travel)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
